


I am the wind

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: 8/365
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I am the wind

I AM THE WIND

Nitrogen and oxygen and trace amounts  
of everything there ever was  
and ever will be  
and I am  
in your  
breath

I AM THE WIND

Thoughtless ephemera  
Continuing onward  
I don't need to hold myself down to anything  
when I can go  
where I please  
I am free  
you can suggest a path

and I might listen

I AM THE WIND

I subsist amongst every quanta of time  
and space  
I soak in the sunlight to gather warmth  
and deposit through your skin  
evaporating moisture  
developing into clouds  
I precipitate  
Snow falls  
Rain drops  
Lightning  
strikes

I AM THE WIND

I am captured and used for power  
I am channeled into energy  
I become fuel  
I disperse the seeds of plants  
I guide the wings of birds  
I save sailors and carry sound  
I rescue the unmoored  
I cushion the falls of those I cannot fix  
I am  
I am  
I am

I AM THE WIND

Many may try to raise their hands against me but the simple truth of the matter is

I am everywhere

You are not  
Imagine should I turn against you, the sheer potentiality, the possibility  
I am a force of nature, you are a god  
Surely, let's test our strength against each other

That'll end well.

I AM THE WIND

I am the typhoon

I am the hurricane

I am the cyclone

I am the monsoon

I AM THE WIND

Atmospheric pressure squeezes you tightly while I tender my resignation  
Suppose I take a day off, who then would carry life-giving oxygen to your lungs?  
No, there is no time for rest.  
Resting is for humans.  
Not nature.  
When I move, the world moves with me.  
When I pause, the world stops.  
When I falter, the rain drenches my windowpanes and floods the gardens of my father and destroys the basement bunker shelters of my mother  
There is only so much restraint that nature can show

I AM THE WIND

Noise channels itself through me from  
_slightest whisper_  
To  
**ROARING DIN**  
Without my vibration, no communication is permitted

You speak at my leisure.

When the sun decides to swallow this planet and we leave it behind, then the atmosphere will be first to be stripped clean from its surface, scoured by cataclysmic tides of magnetospheric knife-slashes ripping paper apart into so much confetti.

Without this necessary protection, it will become incapable of deflecting radiation.

No more blue skies.

Black starlight and an angry red sun.

I can guarantee it.

I AM THE WIND

It always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
